


The Fire is So Delightful

by voiceless_terror



Series: advent archives [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archives Polycule AU, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Tim and Jon Snuggle in Front of a Fire, holiday fluff, honestly, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_terror/pseuds/voiceless_terror
Summary: Tim tries to shovel the driveway, but Jon is very distracting.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: advent archives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065938
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	The Fire is So Delightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zykaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zykaben/gifts).



> For the wondeful Zykaben, who prompted: 'Jon/Tim, cuddling in front of a fire!' This takes place in some AU where everyone's alive and fine and in love with each other <3

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to help me?”

Jon nodded, a serene smile on his face. “Yes.”

“Not even the _tiniest_ bit?”

“Not even that.”

“Could be fun! All that snow-”

_“Tim.”_ Jon was giving him his most unimpressed glare. “Look at me. Do I _look_ like I want to shovel snow?” It was true. Jon was currently wrapped in their two fluffiest blankets, sitting in front of a fire Tim had started and sipping from a mug of tea, a book in his other hand. He looked cozy and warm and all the things Tim wanted to be right now if he hadn’t announced that as a ‘good boyfriend,’ he should clear the driveway for when Martin and Sasha arrive. They’d woken up this morning to see the ground blanketed in a thick layer of white, the storm that Tim had insisted ‘would just pass through’ had evidently decided to stay the night. Tim wanted to make sure they didn’t have any trouble coming up. Unfortunately, he announced this right as he wrapped Jon up, and Jon was not moving any time soon.

“You only have one shovel,” Jon pointed out, snuggling deeper into the blankets. “There’s no point in my standing out there if I’m not going to help.”

“Moral support!”

Jon heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes. “I’ll watch you from the window. You don’t want me to get cold, do you?” Jon wasn’t above a little guilt trip and Tim was the one who bundled him all up. It would be a shame to destroy all of that hard work, especially when the finished product was so damn _cute._ “Or you could just stay in with me-”

Tim groaned dramatically, winding a scarf around his neck with a flourish. “No, it’s fine. I think we’ve established I’m the good boyfriend, and you’re the lazy one.”

“I prefer practical.”

So now here he was, both sweating _and_ freezing (the worst combination, objectively), making little progress on the driveway while Jon sat by the fire, cozy and warm and cute and very pleased with himself. It made Tim want to scowl and also squish Jon to his chest and never let him go, a fairly normal occurrence. 

This wouldn’t be an issue if everyone had come to the cabin at once. Tim had managed to lure Jon away by promising him control of the radio on the ride up, as well as an hour-long detour to the farm that had the horses Jon liked to talk to in very serious tones. Sasha was all about efficiency and wasn’t as indulgent as he was, so she was going to leave a few hours after them with Martin to keep her company. Martin would never allow one of them to feel lonely, though he did look put out at the thought of not being able to watch Jon with the horses. Tim promised to take lots of pictures. In the end, it was probably for the best- Martin had a tendency towards overpacking even for a weekend trip, so this would be a roomier arrangement. But then a surprise storm hit, delaying the two until the next morning. And Tim was going to make sure they had an easy time of it, if he had anything to say about it.

But it was so cold, and he’d slipped twice already, though his falls were cushioned by the snow. On both occasions he saw Jon burrowing his head into the blanket, trying to hide laughter. And Jon needed to stop- well, he needed to stop being _Jon_ and enticing him to come back in. He kept tilting his head in the way he always did when there was an interesting passage in his book, and yawning and blinking like a tired cat, even nodding off a few times, only brought back by a shake of his head. Was he doing this on purpose? Was it all a part of his master plan to leave the driveway un-shoveled and keep Tim all to himself? _Terrible, dastardly man._

The last straw came when he was tired and aching, about half-way done. Jon had shuffled out of the room, blanket around his shoulder like a cape. He came back a few minutes later with two mugs of tea and something under his arm. He moved close to the window, setting the mugs down very purposefully, and tucking a bottle out from under his arm, pouring a rather liberal amount of whatever was in it into the mugs. Tim saw the beginnings of a smirk on his face and he dropped the shovel on the porch, stamping his way inside an exaggerated sigh.

“Fine, fine! You’ve seduced me from my work, my small cabin-dwelling siren,” Jon dodged the forehead kiss, Tim had yet to shed all of his cold, wet outdoor gear. “Hope you’re happy.”

“Very.” Jon settled back onto the couch with a little smile, opening up the blanket for Tim to join. “You weren’t getting much done, Tim. You spent most of your time staring.”

“You were being distracting!” He threw the coat into the corner, not caring about the mess so much as getting warm. He took the mug gingerly in his hands, walking over and burrowing into the blanket, Jon melting into his side. Jon was an icicle in almost all circumstances, but a few hours in front of a fire and nestled in blankets seem to have done him good; the man was like his own personal heater. He took a sip and almost choked at the way it burned his throat. “Jesus, what did you put in here?”

“Vodka,” Jon mumbled, tucking his face into Tim’s shoulder. “Only a little.” Jon’s flushed face and half-lidded eyes said otherwise. 

“Have you been drinking all this time?”

“Hnnn...maybe.” It was only _noon._ Tim opened his mouth to chastise him before thinking better. _Well, we’ve done worse._ “Catch up.”

Tim took another sip, still cringing at the taste. “I can’t get blasted like you are, pal. I’ve still got work to do.”

Jon shook his head against Tim’s arm. “Just stay here. It’s supposed to snow later, anyway.”

Tim paused. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, this afternoon.” Jon let out a yawn, closing his eyes. “Gonna undo all your hard work.”

“How long have you known that?” Tim stared down at him, a bit irritated as Jon only shrugged.

“Dunno. An hour, maybe?” He peeked his head up, looking out from under his eyelashes. _Damn him._ “But I liked watchin’ you work.”

Well, Tim couldn’t fault him for that. He ruffled Jon’s hair, ignoring the petulant whine it earned him. “You’re a little devil, you know that?”

“Mhm,” he mumbled drowsily, climbing right into his lap and throwing his arms around Tim’s neck. _Well, that’s nice._ “And I’m here to warm you up.” Tim wouldn’t say no to that.

It had been a while since it was just the two of them- don’t get him wrong, Tim loved the time any of them got to spend together, as tearing Jon away from his work was nigh on impossible. But sometimes it was nice to be alone, the two of them in front of roaring fire with alcohol coursing through their system and the sky growing ever-grayer in the background. He took a generous sip of Jon’s hideously doctored beverage and sunk deeper into the cushions, giving Jon a squeeze.

“Alright, you win. They’ll have to deal with a snowy driveway. They should’ve come up earlier, anyway.” He’d see them soon, it was fine. Till then, he would exhaust their liquor stash and thoroughly enjoy the warm, tipsy Jon in his arms. The man laid there quietly for a bit, warm and content, before he pulled back to meet Tim’s eyes with a look of deep offense.

“Can’t believe Sasha didn’t want to see the horses. _Horses,_ Tim!”

“Honestly! The audacity of that woman, I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this ridiculous, gratuitous fluff!! As always, I'm a sucker for soft Jon/Tim, and this was a prompt I couldn't resist. Honestly, any Jon/Tim content and I'm there!! Happy holidays, folks!!
> 
> Leave me a comment, let me know how you liked!! You can find me @voiceless-terror on tumblr for asks, prompts, and lots of yelling. Thanks for reading!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fire is So Delightful: Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200758) by [rosy_cheekx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx)




End file.
